The present invention generally relates to decorative warp knitted fabrics suitable for use in home furnishings and in other related applications.
Home furnishing fabrics, such as upholstery fabrics, are designed to not only be durable but have aesthetic appeal. In some applications, the fabrics are highly engineered in order to provide the fabric with a unique look or design. In general, such fabrics can have two types of designs. The first type is a design that is created with color, such as by using different colored yarns to weave the fabric.
The second type of fabric design is created by changing the texture of the fabric in a manner that creates visual pattern. For instance, in one embodiment, the texture of the fabric can be changed by changing the weave. For example, a jacquard weaving system is a system of weaving that utilizes a highly versatile pattern mechanism to permit the production of large, intricate designs. Jacquard weaving systems are very complicated and provide the ability to control the action of each warp thread during the passage of a single pick. Jacquard weaving is used to create tapestry, brocade, damask, and the like.
Unfortunately, fabrics produced on a jacquard weaving system and other similar fabrics containing textured patterns can be relatively expensive to produce. As such, a need currently exists for an inexpensive alternative to producing fabrics having a textured pattern. A need also exists for a textured pattern having a unique appearance in comparison to conventional fabrics.
The present invention is generally directed to a decorative fabric product and to a process for making the product. Fabric products made in accordance with the present invention have a distinctive and aesthetic textured pattern. The fabrics are well suited for uses in many diverse applications, such as being used in the home furnishings field.
In one embodiment, the process for producing the fabric product includes the steps of providing a fabric substrate having a face side and a back side. The fabric substrate contains a first yarn that is nappable from the face side of the fabric substrate. A size composition is applied to the face side of the fabric substrate according to a particular pattern such that the face side includes size treated areas and untreated areas. The size composition can include, for instance, a copolyester, a starch or a polyvinyl alcohol.
After the size composition is applied to the face side of the fabric, the face side is then napped using a napping device. During napping, the first yarn is napped in the untreated areas creating a fabric product having a textured pattern. If desired, once the fabric is napped, the size composition can be removed from the fabric substrate. For example, the fabric can be scoured in order to remove the size composition. Subsequently, the fabric can be dyed.
In one embodiment, the fabric substrate is a warp knitted fabric. The warp knitted fabric can contain at least two yarns. The first yarn can have a denier that is greater than the second yarn. The first yarn can predominantly form the face side of the fabric. For example, the first yarn can be a multifilament polyester yarn having a denier of from about 50 to about 200. The first yarn can be knitted into the fabric substrate in a manner that forms from about 14 to about 40 knitted rows per inch.
The second yarn, on the other hand, can be a monofilament polyester yarn. The second yarn can be knitted into the fabric substrate according to a chain stitch notation for providing integrity substrate.
The size composition can be applied to the face side of the fabric substrate in various manners. For instance, the size composition can be sprayed onto the fabric or printed onto the fabric. Printing the size composition onto the fabric allows the size composition to be applied to the fabric in particular discrete areas.
Besides the above process, the present invention is also directed to a fabric product having a textured surface. In one embodiment, the fabric product includes a warp knitted fabric containing at least a first yarn and a second yarn. The warp knitted fabric has a face surface and a back surface. The fabric is formed in a manner such that the face surface is predominantly comprised of the first yarn. For instance, the first yarn can be knitted into the fabric so as to form knitted rows visible from the face side. For example, the first yarn can form from about 14 to about 40 knitted rows per inch.
In accordance with the present invention, the warp knitted fabric is subjected to a napping process that selectively naps the first yarn from the face surface to form a textured pattern. In order to form the textured pattern, a size solution can be applied to the fabric prior to the napping process. The size solution prevents the first yarn from being napped from the surface thus allowing for a textured pattern to be formed.
Other features and aspects of the present invention are discussed in more detail below.